1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for applying reinforcing slips provided with a glue coating to a web that consists of bags, which are joined at the transverse perforation lines, comprising means for tearing from the web the sections or bags which are joined at the transverse perforation lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bags made of plastic film can be manufactured from a web consisting e.g., of a flat continuous tubular film of synthetic thermoplastics in that the web is provided with welded transverse seams and beside said seams with transverse perforation lines so that each bag can be torn from the web along the adjacent transverse perforation line. When it is desired to form stacks of said bags, the individual bags must be torn off and stacked by a machine. In many cases it is also necessary to stick reinforcing slips to the web or to each bag; such reinforcing slips may constitute griphole reinforcements or hanger lugs.
In an apparatus which is of the kind described first hereinbefore, tearing rollers moving faster than the webs and segments for applying under pressure the slips to be stuck may be provided. But such an apparatus would be rather expensive.